<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anne With An E by chaos_thirium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913907">Anne With An E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_thirium/pseuds/chaos_thirium'>chaos_thirium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, Kara/Alice/Luther family fluff, the other YK500 deserves love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_thirium/pseuds/chaos_thirium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara spots the other YK500 at Jericho, she's forced to face the reality of what Alice is. But in the end, family is family. Surely, then, there's room for another lost little girl? AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara &amp; Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara &amp; Luther &amp; Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara &amp; Luther (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anne With An E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I get why this wasn't an option in an already-huge game, but I kind of wish it was. I felt so sorry for the other YK500!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Do you love her any less now that you know she’s one of us?”</i>
</p>
<p>Luther’s words rang in Kara’s head as she stared at the child who was not Alice. A tiny part of her felt resentful that he would even question her on that, but then again…she <i>had</i> been lying to herself. Why, she wasn’t quite sure. Maybe she’d felt that a human child would need her more than an android one, and she’d so badly wanted to feel needed. </p>
<p>But so much had happened since then. She and Alice shared a bond that couldn’t be broken, one nurtured through shared experiences, and the comfort and support they’d given each other as they soldiered on. She <i>was</i> needed, and what was more, she needed Alice too. And Luther…she already felt the warm glow of a meaningful friendship, and he’d been a better father to Alice in mere days than Todd had ever been. Perhaps in time, they would also need each other. They would truly be the family that they all wanted. </p>
<p>She walked over to the little girl who was and always would be her daughter. There was nothing in the world that could change that. She hugged her tight, for the first time realising that her promises of being together forever were a little more literal than she’d initially thought. It didn’t change anything. In fact, she felt lighter knowing that they would have so much time together. She wouldn’t have to watch Alice age and wither away. </p>
<p>Luther smiled down on them like the gentle guardian he was, and Kara extended her hand to him. He took it, stepping closer and resting his other hand on Alice’s back. Kara smiled, moving her head so she could plant a kiss on Alice’s hair. As she did so, she saw the other child, still sitting in the shadows alone. She looked…so much more robotic than Alice. Had she been freed directly from a CyberLife store? She didn’t look like she’d ever experienced family life. She was built to want that, deviancy or not, and Kara felt a pang of sadness that she was alone. </p>
<p>She glanced up at Luther, curious as to whether he’d seen what she had. It was hard to tell. He always had something of a compassionate expression. His gaze shifted, though, then returned to hers. He saw. He knew. He nodded. </p>
<p>Kara pulled back from Alice, shooting her a reassuring smile when the little girl looked up at her, puzzled. She walked back over to the other child, crouching so that they were on the same eye level. </p>
<p>“Hello. My name is Kara. What’s yours?”</p>
<p>The child shrugged, her face neutral. Kara had experience with Alice’s silent treatment, and she was not deterred. </p>
<p>“Are you all alone?” </p>
<p>The girl nodded, and a flash of sorrow morphed her features for a split second. It almost broke Kara’s heart. </p>
<p>“Markus’s people broke you out of the store?” she guessed. </p>
<p>Another nod. </p>
<p>“Are there any more like you?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s just me.” </p>
<p>If there had been any doubt in Kara’s mind as to what she had to do, it would have vanished with those four mournful little words. She smiled at the girl, offered her a hand. </p>
<p>“Do you want to come with us? We’re going across the border so we can be free. Would you like that?”</p>
<p>“Free?” The girl’s eyes lit up. “Really free? Not just…hiding in a big, scary ship?”</p>
<p>Kara nodded. “Yes, really free. I have a daughter. She’s just like you. She was alone too. But then we found each other. Now we’re a family. There’s a place for you too.” </p>
<p>The girl looked at her with hopeful eyes, eyes that were so familiar yet so different. Slowly, cautiously, she reached out and took Kara’s hand. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Kara said gently. “I’ll take you to meet my family.”</p>
<p>They walked the short distance back to the crates by the fire. Luther had been watching the entire exchange, but Alice glanced up in surprise, eyeing her double with wariness.</p>
<p>“This is Luther. He takes care of us. And my daughter, Alice.” Kara looked at her earnestly, hoping she would understand. “Alice, this little girl is all alone. What do you think about taking her with us?” </p>
<p>Alice looked thoughtful, eyes darting between Kara and the newcomer. She had a compassionate nature, but Kara was afraid that she would fret about being replaced. She would have to make sure that neither child felt that there was favouritism, even though it was inevitable to begin with. A long look passed between the two girls, and then Alice was turning to Kara, a question on her lips.</p>
<p>“So she would be like…a sister?”</p>
<p>Kara smiled, nodding. “Yes. Someone else for you to play with.” </p>
<p>“I think…I’d like having a sister.”</p>
<p>Kara’s smile widened, and she beamed at Alice with pride. She didn’t know why she’d even considered that there would be any other answer. Alice had accepted Luther almost immediately, faster than she herself had, even. She suddenly had the uncanny feeling that when they were settled in Canada, she was going to have to keep an eye on Alice to make sure she wasn’t trying to adopt helpless animals. </p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Alice asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t have one. How did you get yours?”</p>
<p>“It’s from a book,” Alice said.</p>
<p>Kara listened with interest, exchanging a glance with Luther. Alice didn’t want to credit Todd with her name. She couldn’t say she blamed her. </p>
<p>The newcomer took a seat on the crate next to Alice. “Do you know any other names from books? I’ve never read any.”</p>
<p>Alice’s eyes widened. “You’ve never read books?”</p>
<p>The other girl shook her head. “No. But I want to.”</p>
<p>“When we get to Canada, you can both read as many books as you want,” Kara assured them both. </p>
<p>“I read one once about a girl who found a new family,” Alice said solemnly. “Her name was Anne. With an E.”</p>
<p>“Anne,” the other girl said, trying it out. “I like that. I’ll be Anne.” </p>
<p>“Is it okay if I deactivate your LED, Anne?” Kara asked. “We’ll need to pass as humans in Canada.”</p>
<p>The newly-christened Anne nodded, and Kara pressed her fingers to her temple, watching the blue circle fade and vanish. While she thought of it, she did the same to Alice, turning off the settings that simulated illness. Immediately, her high temperature regulated itself, and Alice sent her a little smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” </p>
<p>Kara moved back to stand with Luther, letting the two girls talk and bond. </p>
<p>“Twins now, then,” he remarked, amusement in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Have you considered what it’ll be like when they figure out they can switch places to mess with us?” </p>
<p>Kara shot him a smile. “As long as they’re happy, I don’t care.”</p>
<p>Of course, an extra person meant a whole heap of extra worry, and it was with a body pulled taut with fear that Kara sprinted through the ship a short time later, a small hand gripped tight in each of hers. Somehow, they got through it all; losing Luther, playing dead to fool the soldiers, sneaking through the streets and finding him again, eventually running into more trouble at the bus terminal. It was worth it when they found themselves on the other side, safe in Canada. </p>
<p>Kara fell to her knees, holding Alice close in a hug of pure relief and love. Anne was slower to join, but eventually tucked herself in next to her new sister, and Kara held them both tight while Luther stood by and smiled. They had different challenges ahead now, but nothing life-threatening. Knowing that was enough. She could deal with anything now. They were a family, and they were free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>